Back to School
by Erica T
Summary: Yeah, well it's Haruka and Michiru, and just general silliness. They go back to high school in the mangas, and I wass just speculating about how Michiru got Haruka to go along with it. (Nothing dirty here either, so remove minds from gutter.) Have fun.
1. Default Chapter

I was re-reading my Stars mangas today, and I thought, 'Just how did Haruka agree to going back to school, in the first place?' Then I thought, 'Wouldn't it be fun to find out?' So this is what I wrote, after coming home from working a 7 hour shift myself. Enjoy!

  
  


Disclaimer: Characters, not mine. Plot, mine. No suing, and no touching, respectively. 

  
  
  
  


Back to School.....

  
  


Haruka threw her keys down onto the table in the only satisfying way possible for having just arrived home from working the long and annoying shift at the restaurant. With a clatter. Their seemingly endless supply of money had run out just after their encounter with Nepherenia, and it had become necessary for all three of them to find low key jobs somewhere. At least until one of them did something spectacular and fame money started rolling in. She had given up racing when they took Hotaru, and Michiru had stopped her music at the same time. One of these days, she thought absently. 

For now though, she was tired, she was hungry, and she needed a stiff drink. The first two she could take care of. Unfortunately, since the care of young Hotaru had fallen to them, Michiru wouldn't allow any alcohol within a hundred feet of their house. The strongest thing you could find in their refrigerator was Root Beer. And apparently, someone had finished that off at some point during the day. She groaned, and pulled out what remained of the dinner the others had eaten about an hour earlier, grabbing the grape juice on her way. Then she sat down at the table to eat. That was when she noticed the papers. 

"Haruka, darling? Is that you?" Michiru's voice called from on of the other rooms in their penthouse apartment. Haruka wrinkled an eyebrow. Michiru only ever called her darling when she wanted something. 

"No, it's Pharoh 90. What are these papers here for?" She called back, reaching for them while chewing on a pizza slice. 

"Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about those." She said, innocently. Haruka glanced at the top and nearly spit out her food. 

"Juuban High School registration forms!!!!" She sputtered. "What the f--" Michiru made an appearance at last, rushing in and slapping her hand over Haruka's mouth. 

"Don't you dare use any of those filthy words in here. Hotaru is still awake. What on earth possesses you to use them anyway? Vulgarity is not one of your normal habits." 

"Why are there high school registration forms on our kitchen table?"

"Because I want to go back to school. And we never did finish high school, even when we were alive before."

"We never needed to. We went from training, to guarding in a year."

"That doesn't mean we can't go back again. I think it would be fun."

"Aren't you forgetting what happened the last time we went to school? The world nearly ended!" 

"Well, we weren't there to learn before. We were there to seek out and destroy the enemy. I think it would be great to just go and have things taught to us. It would be such a good break from all that fighting. Besides, Hotaru is going to start school again. I enrolled her at Juuban Elementary today. She'll be starting in a day or two. She's so excited to be in class with Chibi-Usa."

"I won't do it. I had enough of the school setting when we got here."

"Haruka..."

"No. It'll be long days of sitting in front of boring teachers, and never getting a moments peace because of some stupid homework assignment. Not to mention all the teeny-bopper girls will flock around me, and every member of the male equivalent will flock around you. If you'll recall, the reason we bought this apartment way up here was so people like that would leave us alone. And, seeing as we'd have to be teenagers again, I'd have to give up the bike and the car. Not to mention the new helicopter. If people were to see me flying that, can you imagine the commotion? No, it's too much."

"But imagine how much fun it could be! We could see all the girls everyday, we could be normal girls for once. No enemies, no bickering over identities. We could do the stuff we like to do. You've got enough experience to head up the track team! I could join the art club. Ami and I could both swim together if we wanted to. We could be ourselves again. I want to be a teeny-bopper, Haruka! I want to be a girl again, not just a Sailor Senshi." She was looking at her with those pleading eyes of hers. Haruka could rarely say no to the pleading eyes. She could feel herself begin to cave. But she wouldn't give without a fight. 

"What about money? If we go back to school, we have to give up out full time jobs. We still have bills to pay, you know. And with two more of us living here, it's that much more food we have to buy."

"I already thought about that. Setsuna's procured herself a job as nurse at the Elementary school, and, you remember all those festival people that were just dying to have us perform for them?" The taller girl frowned at the smaller one. 

"Yeah. What about them?"

"I agreed. For a fee. You see, they wanted us so badly that they were going to pay us to play for them." 

"You little devil."

"Will you do it?" Haruka glowered. Then sighed. 

"Well, alright. But only if it's all you say it's going to be."

"Oh, it will, it will! Thank you Haruka! Oh, this is so exciting! Here, you have to sign this, and this...And we'll go for uniform fitting tomorrow...I can't wait!" 

"Uniforms? They better not be the same colours as last time."

"Of course not, silly. They'll be blue. Just like Usagi-chan's skirts are. They were such pretty skirts." Haruka was not listening to her, as her eye had caught something on the pages she'd just signed. 

"Michiru? You filled all mine out for girl's uniforms."

"Well, you are a girl. At least, the last time I checked, you were. You were definitely a girl when you posed for my nude study...."

"Of course I'm a girl. I just don't wear skirts." Michiru raised an eyebrow at her. "Except that one. And I only wear that because the Tuxedo outfit was stupid. And I really don't have a choice when I transform." 

"Well, you don't have a choice now, either. You'll wear that skirt, and you'll like it." 

"Why!!" Haruka whined. 

"Because. I think you would look good in one of those skirts. And you have such lovely legs, it's a crime not to show them off." Michiru grinned. Haruka's mouth twitched. 

"You like my legs?"

"Of course. I like all of you."

"Okay. I'll wear the skirts." 

  
  


The End. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Story mine. 

  
  


Some one asked for another chapter to this story, and I figured, why not? It's seems to be pretty funny. (Or at least it is to me...) So here we have...

  
  


Back to School Part 2: The Uniforms....

  
  


"I'm not wearing that." 

"Oh, come on. It'll look pretty on you." Michiru twirled in front of their bedroom mirror, showing off her brand new school uniform. Haruka had similar ones, in slightly different size, as she was taller. They had arrived in two big boxes that morning, but Haruka's dislike of skirts kept her from opening them. Michiru had done that as soon as she stepped through the door after finishing her shift at the store down the road. 

"No it won't. Those styles always look better on you. I'm going to call for another fitting in the morning. This time for pants." She said, from her position on the bed, lounging with a Motorcycle magazine in front of her. 

"No you aren't. You will wear those skirts if I have to force you into them." Michiru said, still admiring her reflection in the mirror. Haruka looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She asked, teasingly. 

"That's a threat. A promise would be forcing you out of the skirts." Michiru quipped, adjusting one of her bows. 

"Damn." 

"Look, just try one of the things on. You haven't worn a real skirt in years. You may change your mind about them."

Haruka glanced down at her comfortable slacks and button down shirt. There was no way that wearing a skirt could beat this particular combination. She rolled over so that her head was hanging upside down over the edge of the bed. 

"I seriously doubt that my opinion will change, real skirt or not." Michiru's upside down face gave her one of those exasperated looks through the mirror. She turned around and started walking towards the boxes.

"Ooh! Do that again!" 

"What? Turn around? Why?"

"Because I can see your underwear when you do." Haruka's remark was awarded with a Juuban uniform in the face. 

"You better be wearing that when I get back in here, or you will not like the consequences."

"But, I--"

"Do it!" 

Haruka pulled the material off her face, rolled back onto her front and stood up. She figured it was always easier just to do what Michiru says, having seen her anger in full swing at several bad guys before, she really didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. 

So, when Michiru flounced back into the room, five minutes later, Haruka was glaring at her reflection in their mirror. Michiru grinned and clapped her hands.

"Oh, look at you! I told you it would look pretty on you. That blue is nearly the same shade as your senshi uniform!" She bubbled. Haruka frowned at her. 

"I'm not supposed to look pretty. That's your department. I'm supposed to be striking." 

Michiru smiled a little, folded her hands over one of Haruka's shoulders and rested her chin on it. 

"I think you look better as pretty." 

"Do you, indeed." 

"But, you'll have to put on some stockings."

"No. I draw the line at stockings. I will not fight with those things." 

"Well, it's either stockings, or you shave your legs. Which one do you hate more?" 

"I'll wear the stockings." 


	3. 3

Well people, if anybody still wants to read another chapter of this, here it is. Sorry it's been so long, but I've been attempting to keep up with my school work and crap for the last few months. Plus I've been awaiting some good inspiration. This chapter was banged out in about half an hour.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine, never were, never shall be. Unfortunately.  
  
Back to School Chapter 3- About to face the Music  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Haruka. No one cares."  
  
"No." Haruka shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"Please? Do it for me?"  
  
"I've already done enough for you, wench. I am not going out in public in that unless I have to." She pointed at the abandoned school uniform on its chair. It had been sitting there for days now.  
  
"But, the girls will be expecting us to turn up, we're supposed to be having a party, and no one's allowed to wear pants, except for Mamoru-san." Michiru whined a bit, hoping to use her feminine wiles to convince her. But Haruka shook her head again.  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
Michiru frowned. She had promised Rei-san that they would be at the temple for the end of summer party the younger girls were throwing. And she had promised that they would be there five minutes ago. Setsuna and Hotaru had already gone on ahead. She huffed and flopped onto the bed.  
  
"Why don't you like being a girl?" She grumbled. Haruka raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I do like being a girl. You wouldn't look twice at me if I wasn't a girl."  
  
"No, I mean a GIRL, girl. You know the make-up and the shopping and everything. No, all you do is stomp around the house with your motorcycle boots, the only shopping you do is for auto parts."  
  
"Because you GIRL girls can be royal pains in the butt." Haruka said, flopping down next to her. "I mean really. 'You can't wear that red blouse with those blue shorts, Usagi-chan, not with your hairstyle, you need something a little more subtle'"  
  
"Well, she would've looked terrible. The colours weren't right for her at all. She needs pinks and yellows, with a touch of red."  
  
"See what I mean!"  
  
"But Haruka."  
  
"No more, but Harukas. I'm finished. I won't wear that in public so you can make a guinea pig out of me."  
  
"You're scared."  
  
There was complete silence for a moment.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You're scared."  
  
"I am not scared."  
  
"Yes you are. You're afraid of losing your 'big tough girl' image if you put on a skirt. You can face down the biggest of all Youmas wearing something that barely covers your butt, but you won't face your own friends in something that hits your knees."  
  
"Oh, you think so, do you."  
  
"Yes. I do think so. Coward." Haruka narrowed her eyes at the other girl.  
  
"That's it. Out."  
  
"You can't order me out of my own bedroom."  
  
"Yes I can. Out." She grabbed Michiru by the shoulders and practically shoved her out the door, slamming it in her face. Michiru grinned silently to herself. A few seconds later the door opened again and Haruka stomped out. Michiru only got a glimpse of her as she charged by, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the front door as she went.  
  
"Well, come on wench, you wanted to go to a party, let's get going." She growled. Michiru giggled, but then noticed that they were still making a lot of noise on the floor.  
  
"Haruka! You're still wearing your motorcycle boots!"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't expect me to give in to you completely did you?" 


End file.
